The present invention relates to a connector to be connected to a connection terminal of an external device.
Conventionally, there is known a cradle for a portable information terminal including a connector having a spring terminal (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). According to this cradle for a portable information terminal, when the portable information terminal is mounted on the cradle, a connection terminal of the portable information terminal is pressed against the spring terminal, whereby the portable information terminal and the connector are electrically connected.